How To
'HOW TO' 'Camera Controls' To navigate the map, pan the camera by holding the middle mouse button and moving your mouse. You can also pan with the W, A, S, and D keys. To rotate and zoom, hold the alt key and move your mouse. You can also use the Q and E keys to rotate, and the R and F keys to zoom. The quickest way to zoom is with your mouse wheel. You can centre your view over the current selection at any time by pressing the bottomleft button in the command panel, or pressing the 1 key on the numpad. 'Selecting Units and Objects' Left-click to select an object. Any object that can be selected will display a help box in the bottom right corner of the screen when you mouse over it. Multiple units can be selected by holding the shift key while selecting additional units or by dragging a box around units with the left mouse button. Only one building or city may be selected at any given time. Left-click on any member of a group to select the entire group. A single member of the group can be selected by clicking its portrait in the information panel at the bottom of the screen, or by double-clicking on the unit itself. Moving it will separate it from the group. Similarly, if a building, city, or trireme is selected, the units inside can be selected by clicking their portraits in the information panel. If a command is issued outside of the container, the unit will automatically exit. 'Issuing Commands' To issue a command, select an object and right-click on a target. For example, selecting a friendly unit and right-clicking on an enemy will attack it. When there are multiple commands available, a default command is selected. To use a different command on the target, hold the right mouse button down over a target to open the context menu. The context menu can be used to issue any order that targets another object. Commands that change the state of the selected object can be accessed through the command panel located in the lower right corner of the screen whenever a unit or object is selected. Any command which directly affects the selected object can be found in the command panel. Note: Each of the nine buttons in the command panel is mapped to a key on the numpad. 'Moving Units' To move a unit, select the unit and right-click where you would like it to move. While a unit is selected, the cursor will change to indicate whether the terrain under the cursor is blocked or not. Impassable terrain is indicated with a red X. Like other strategy games, you can indicate the direction a unit should face by holding down the right mouse button and moving your mouse in the direction the unit should face. Alternately, you can simply drag a unit with your left mouse button to order it to move. For greater control over the path your units will take to reach their destination you can hold the shift key when issuing a move order to set a waypoint. Units may also be ordered to run. To learn more about running, consult the section on running in the Strategy and Tactics chapter. 'Changing Formation' Selected units are displayed with eight handles around their formation. The handles on each corner can be dragged to rotate the unit, while the handles on the sides can be used to change the brigade’s width. In this way, a unit can be ordered to assume a line or column formation. Additionally, a number of special formations are available in the formations menu of the command panel. 'Grouping Units' The quickest way to group units is to select a number of them and then issue a move order. The selected units will converge on the target location and combine as a group in a pre-set arrangement. For more precise control of how units are oriented in a group, use your left mouse button to drag a unit against the edge of any other unit. In this way, units can be grouped in any arrangement you desire. Group units for movement over long distances, as it is the best way to keep units travelling to the same location together. Grouped units will travel at the speed of the slowest unit in the group, to ensure that no unit is left behind. Note: Grouping does not add any combat or leadership bonuses. 'Finding Units and Objects' There are many ways to find and locate units and objects on the map: *Click the icon next to object or location names in the Game Manual or Objective Log to jump the camera to the target. *Zoom out to the strategy map to see more units and objects at once. Labels on the map change as you zoom out with city names appearing closer and region names appearing further out. *Use the and buttons over the minimap to quickly select Philip or the Macedonian Capital. *Save frequent selections to the Quick Select buttons in the top left and then re-select them at any time by pressing the corresponding number or clicking the button. *Open the Asset list by pressing ‘I’ or clicking the button in the top right for a complete list of your units and buildings with links to select them. *With a unit selected, click the or buttons in the bottom right to move the camera to the selection or track its movement. 'Attacking Units and Objects' With a unit or units selected, right click on an enemy unit or object to attack it. Melee units will advance to attack enemy units at close quarters, while ranged units will advance to within firing range before attacking. If you want ranged units to engage enemy units in melee combat, hold the right mouse button down over the target and choose attack from the context menu. Capturing Units and Objects Attack an undefended enemy target to capture it. Siege defended targets such as forts and walled cities to capture them. An enemy unit will surrender if it routs and is unable to run away, or is attacked while routed. Surrendered units can be killed or captured. Captured units become slaves. 'Construction and Destruction' With one or more units selected, hold the right mouse button over a controlled city or building site to open the context menu, where you can issue the build order. When the context menu is used on an established building, the dismantle command will also be available. You can increase the speed of construction and destruction by assigning more units to the same task or by utilizing units with a high engineering skill. Building Units To build a new unit, left-click to select a friendly city. In the lower right corner of the screen you’ll find the command panel. From there you can recruit Macedonian units in cities populated by Macedons, hire mercenaries in captured cities, build triremes in cities with docks, or build catapults once they are available. You must have enough gold and population points to support the unit. If you are in deficit, you will not be able to build any units until you repair your economy. A new unit takes time to build and must be finished before it can leave the city. The progress bar for each unit can be found in the information panel at the bottom of the screen. A news item will appear on the left to let you know when the unit is ready. 'Garrisoning a City' City walls provide defensive strength and catapult fire. Any troops that are moved into a walled city become part of the garrison, adding to the defensive strength and enhancing catapult fire. Unwalled cities have no defences and troops in an unwalled city are only helpful if they are ordered out to attack. For more information, see revolt and walls in the Strategy and Tactics chapter . 'Settling Migrants' Migrants are rural Macedonians that can be settled into cities to increase the Macedonian population. Left-click to select a unit of migrants and then rightclick on a Macedonian city. The migrants will move in and settle if there is enough space. When settled, each unit of migrants converts into a population point. Each population point generates tax income and is added to your pool of Macedonian population points that can be used to recruit combat units. 'Win the Game' Complete all the Hegemony Objectives to win the game. Additional objectives can be completed to earn rewards to support your kingdom 'General Tips' *Connect Everything: Utilize all available market and dock nodes to connect cities, forts and farms to maximize revenue and distribute food throughout your empire. *Build Mines: Mines are a critical source of income and necessary to pay for expensive mercenaries outside of Macedonia. Mines are more common in the north and in the Mt Pangeus region. Make sure to fill your mines with a full 40 slaves or workers. *Promote Generals: Generals can double the morale and siege strength of the units they’re attached to. *Pause, Pause Pause: Pausing frequently is essential when your empire grows and the enemy starts attacking on multiple fronts. *Zoom Out: Utilize the strategy map to monitor your entire empire. Category:The Manual